That old Switcharoo
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Yugi and Malik are girls and Tea and Isis are boys! Can they get themselves the right genger before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Me: Okay, this is, like, my first fanfic on fanfiction.net so if it sounds sad, give me a break. Jen: *snorts* Gracie: *giggles* Renee: *putting up a foam finger* Good luck! Malik: *slaps forehead* Don't I screw up in this? Yugi: *nods head* Yup, you do. Me: Um. anyway. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so if there is something screwy, don't blame me. I'm just an artist. Everyone else: *Coughs* Malik: Yeah, a sucky one. Me: *Fingers Malik* You're lucky I like you. Gracie: Gabbi, You know better. Me: Well, I don't own Yugi or any other characters either.. Malik: PRAISE THE LORD! Me: EXCEPT Jenna, who will come later, and the dogs! Now, the story! Everyone: Yay! *sarcasm*  
  
Yami sat on the top of Yugi's bed. He had been waiting for him to return from school. Finally, a little person with a heavy jacket on stumbled in. "Yugi!" Yami laughed. He grabbed his alibou close. "Where were you?" No answer. "Yugi?" he asked. Still no answer. Something felt weird about Yugi. He wasn't sure what. He ferociously ripped the jacket off and screamed. "Y-Y-Yugi." he stammered ". You're a girl!"  
  
Malik: That's it? Me: I want to leave the supense, besides, I have to get off the computer. Please don't flame me, people! Jen: Don't get paranoid! Me: I'm not! Gracie: Whatever. 


	2. Chapter 2 Close call

Hi everyone! It's me again! Everyone wanted to see what happened, so those who don't know here's a one-sentence summary: Yami finds out Yugi is a girl. Also, there was a typo. When Yami says 'alibou' it should be 'aibou'; but I'm sure people noticed that. Umm. On ward! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Yugi?" Yami asked, horrified, "What happened?" "Umm." Yugi squeaked, his voice similar to his regular voice, except it was a little higher. "Malik picked a fight with a witch." "Malik?" Yami asked, "What were you doing hanging out with Malik?" "I was walking and Tea, Isis, and Malik were around and we walked together. We went down an empty street and a woman was there. Malik made her P.O.ed by picking a fight with her and she made us the reversed gender!" "Oh, Ra." Yami hissed. "My question is how am I supposed to show Grandpa," Yugi said nervously as a little tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't know." "Maybe I can replace you?" Yami asked nervously. "I'll wear sunglasses in front of you grandfather so he won't notice. "He's going to notice," Yugi whispered as he shook his little head (should I say 'she'? Hmmm.). "It's better than nothing, am I right?" Yami smiled softly. "Yes," said Yugi, "Yes, I guess." *~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~* "YUGI!" Solomon Moto yelled, "DINNER!" Yami got on his sunglasses. "I'll try and make it quick." Yugi nodded. "Good luck."  
  
Yami slinked to the dinning room. "Yugi?" Solomon asked, "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" "Umm." Yami tried to morph his voice, "Lights too bright?" Solomon shook his head. "Kids today." "Grandpa?" 'Yugi' asked, "Can I eat in my room?" "Fine," Solomon growled, "But just tonight." "Yeah," Yami said nervously, "Only tonight." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~* Yami placed the plate on the desk in Yugi's room. "Dinner." Yugi, who was wrapped in covers, slumped to the desk. "How'd you do?" "Not bad," Yami said, "Not bad at all, but Yugi, what will we do tomorrow?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hee, hee. Quick chappie. Okay, here's the deal. You review and I continue. Got it? Get? Good. See you next chapter. Hopefully. 


	3. Chapter 3 Preperations

Hi guys! It's chapter three! I decided to make it take place in the Ishtar's house so.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Malik." Isis giggled as she called her baby brother. "What?" growled a voice. "It's time to go to school. Want to borrow my uniform?" she asked. "Very funny." Malik was in his room, ashamed of his new 'look'. He was angered that this happened and wished he could blame it on someone. But even he knew it was his fault. Isis opened the door to his room and threw the uniform to him. She strolled over to his closet and grabbed his for herself to wear. Isis didn't mind being a boy. In her opinion she looked rather cool. Malik didn't look that bad either. Yugi looked really cute, but Tea looked like Kaiba. She sighed as she got on the shirt and jacket. "I wonder how we'll pull this off," she said to herself, "Thank Ra we have a few days off after this. Then we can find the witch that did this and Malik won't be so weird." (A/N: I'm making Malik have tastes in girlish stuff suddenly as a side-effect of the switch) Malik walked out of his room. "ISIS!" he screamed, "Why do I have a sudden feeling to read a romance novel?" Isis laughed so hard tears were streaming from her eyes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Isis and Malik walked to Domino High. They met up with Yugi and Tea. "So, Mary and Ian, how's it going?" joked Tea. "Mary? Ian?" the Ishtars looked at each other. Yugi laughed hard. "She's changing your name!" "Maybe you should say 'he'," Isis said. "Yugi, when I change back, you and Tea are soooo dead," Malik growled. "If we change back," Tea added nervously as they walked to the entrance of the school.  
  
  
  
Oh no! An evil cliffhanger! See ya chapter 4, if you want me to.. 


	4. Chapter 4 Drama Gasp!

Me: Hi again! It's (Yami) Gabbi! *dances around holding reviews* Wooo! I got a bunch... and that is why I'm continuing!  
  
Everyone: *Sighs*   
  
Me: Awww, come on... I'm doing great for my first fic ever posted!  
  
One of those people that ask too many questions: You have more?  
  
Me: Duh!  
  
Everyone: What are they about?  
  
Me: Well... I'll tell you when the chapters over *grins evily*  
  
Everyone: Aww man...  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()  
  
They walked closer and closer to the school. (A/N: I know, I know, Isis is 20 years old in the show, but this is my fic *sticks tongue out*  
  
"You don't suppose anyone will notice?" Yugi asked dumbly.  
  
"No," Malik said sarcastically, "You think?"  
  
"Maybe no one will notice..." Tea's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, Tea," Malik said dryly, "And Kuribohs will fly out of my skirt."  
  
"Malik," Isis grinded her teeth.  
  
"Hey! Hey guys!" yelled a voice.  
  
Everyone turned their heads. Ryou Bakura was running right at them.  
  
"Oh crap..." Malik hissed. He said something else, but I don't feel like saying what it was.  
  
"What on earth are you guys doing?" He laughed. "Getting some parts for theatre?"  
  
"Yyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Isis streched out the word (as you can plainly seeXD), "Drama..."  
  
"Yes, yes!" Tea nodded, "Drama!"  
  
"Oh..." Ryou's voice trailed off, "Good luck then!"  
  
"Ryou..." Malik hissed, "He's great and all, but he's a 'B'."  
  
A/N: That's a fraise my brother says...  
  
()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Me: Well, that's all for now! I like keeping the chapters short. Okay, here's the scoop for next chapter. Chapter 5 will probably be called 'The Jig is Up!'. That's a little slf-explanitory. Okay... see ya! 


	5. Chapter 5 the Jig is Up!

Me: Yo ya'll! I know I said last chapter that I would tell some of my fics. Here they are:  
  
THE END OF YUGI MOTO (YU-GI-OH! FIC) FACT, THIS WAS THE FIRST FIC I EVER WROTE!  
  
Okay, so Joey acts like a jerk to Yugi. Yugi gets mad and runs off. He then never comes back! What happened to him?  
  
  
WANTED! (YU-GI-OH! FIC) FACT, THIS WAS MY SECOND!  
  
In the American Yu-Gi-Oh! you never see Yugi's parents or know if he they are alive. Imagine that they are dead. Solomon never exactally had proff that Yugi is to be taken care of by him and a bunch of relatives want him for their own.  
  
RESERECT THE SHOU-LIN TEMPLE! (G.GUNDAM FIC)  
  
Sai Saci knows that he lost the Gundam Tourney. He's determined more than ever to reserrect teh Shou-Lin Temple. With help of the Shuffle Alliance anything can happen!  
  
  
WHY DO FOOLS FALL IN LOVE? (YU-GI-OH! FIC)  
  
Has Malik found true love? Or will he be treated as another dumb blonde?  
  
  
CRASH (YU-GI-OH FIC, that's what most of my fics are...)  
  
After a crash only one of the YGO gang in still standing. Who it is might surprise you.  
  
  
ANGELS DON'T COME OUT FROM THE GROUND (DRAGONBALL Z FIC)   
  
Trunks and Goten have been seperated for a few years now. Do they remember eachother?  
  
  
DEMONS DON'T FALL FROM THE SKY (YU-GI-OH! FIC)  
  
A mysterious woman comes to the Ishtar's claiming that she is their aunt and that Isis has to get married. When Isis goes with her the woman's determined to 'do away' with Malik!  
  
  
Okay! That's pretty much it.   
  
Malik: *Stares at draft* Hmmm... cool!  
  
Me: Hey! Don't give anything away! Oh, if you want to request a fic, mention in the review, if you send one!  
  
Yugi: Can I start the chapter?  
  
Everyone: *Nods*  
  
Yugi OOOOkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyyyyyy..... Chapter 5. The Jig is Up!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*//*/*/*//*/*//*/*/*//*//*  
  
They walked into the school. Yugi gasped, "Oh no!"  
  
Everyone turned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Do you know what is happening today?  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"The school nurse is giving her... 'check-up'."  
  
"Oh crud!" Tea yelled.  
  
"Whoa," Malik laughed, "Tea said 'crud'."  
  
"I can get away with my yami..." Yugi said, "But Malik's is a maniac. Tea doesn't have one, and Isis..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me," Isis said quietly. "I do."  
  
"Worry about me!" Tea cried.  
  
"Pathetic..." Malik hissed.  
  
"Dumb blonde..." Tea growled back.  
  
"Break it up," Yugi begged.  
  
"No way!" Malik almost jumped but Isis grabbed him.   
  
"Hey!" Malik yelled.  
  
The bell rang Do I have to say anymore?)  
  
()_()  
  
"Okay class," the teacher said, "For the whole day different students will go to the nurse for the yearly check-up."  
  
Malik yawned. It was three minutes into the class and he was bored.  
  
"Mr. Ishtar?" the teacher said.  
  
"....."  
  
"Mr. Ishtar?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. /The teacher can send any of us any moment,/ he said to his yami, /What do we do?/  
  
//The old switcharoo?// the ex-pharaoh asked.  
  
/That'll work./  
  
//In between the halls we'll switch.//  
  
/Good idea! But Malik.../  
  
//We'll think of something.//  
  
"Mr Ishtar," the teacher ordered, "Mr. Moto. Please go to the nurse's office."  
  
()_()  
  
"You go first."  
  
"No you."  
  
No, you go first."  
  
"You!"  
  
That's what was going on. Malik and Yami were bickering. Malik was wondering how nobody noticed that he was wearing the girl's uniform for school.  
  
Finally they made it to the nurse's office. Yami finally gave in and went. When he was done Malik went in. The nurse screamed. "There must be some mistake!" she yelled, "You're a girl!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Evil cliffhanger! See ya! 


	6. cHAPTER 6 i am a boy!

Hilo again! Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US. Okay, so here we are; chapter 6 of this fic. Yay! Let's start!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"I am a boy!" Malik yelled, "I am! I am! I am!"  
  
"Young lady," the nurse said calmly, "There is no possible way..."  
  
The nurse made a discusting speech about the differences between boys and girls, you know, how their bodies work.  
  
Malik starred at her, "Lady, you got issues."   
  
"It is not possible that you are or were a boy."  
  
"I'm Malik!" Malik screamed, "Malik Ishtar! The boy who is an expert on Egyptian mithology but can't remember where Cairo is!"  
  
The nurse sighed, "Please lie down while I call your parents..."  
  
"I DON'T LIVE WITH MY PARENTS!" Malik screeched, "DON'T YOU GET IT? I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY MOM LIVES AND MY FATHER DIED!"  
  
"If.... if you know that...." the nurse whispered. She went to the office-calling thingy (give me a break).  
  
"Hello, secretary?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes?" a voice replied.  
  
"We have a problem," the nurse said.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"Isis Ishtar, please report to the nurses office," the teacher ordered.  
  
Isis got out of her seat and walked to the office. The nurse got the door and gasped. "You-"  
  
Isis mumbled. "What's the problem?"  
  
"You... you... ohhhhhhhhhhhh............." the nurse fainted.  
  
"Isis!" Malik joked, "I knew you were ugly, but really!  
  
Isis growled. "What happen here?"  
  
"I said that I am really a boy and she went ballistic," Malik anserwed. "You were called, and here we are. What do we do?"  
  
"Ummm..." Isis bit her lip. "I'll pull everyone into the future. That way, school will be over."  
  
"You've done that before?" Malik kicked the old hag.  
  
"I don't know," Isis hissed, "I've pulled people in to the past. I can probably pull people into the future no different..."  
  
Her necklace glowed and they were on the street with Tea and Yugi. All three of them starred at eachother blankly.  
  
"We have to become normal again!" Tea cried (puh, wuss).  
  
"We need to find that witch," Malik said defiantly.  
  
I'm afraid *I* found you first! a voice cackled.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*  
  
Oh no! The witch is here! How will they stop her? find out next chappie! 


	7. Chapter 7 Face the Evil

Me: Mwahahaha. It's fun to listen to Yami say that he doesn't know who he is while you know the whole thing.  
  
Yami: What do you mean?  
  
Me: You don't know that you were a pharaoh! Hah! Hah! Fool! Bahahahaha!  
  
Yami:XP You hang out too much with Malik.  
  
Me: *whacks him* Shut up freak!  
  
Yami: Ow!  
  
Me: Oh, Once this is over, in about two chapters, there is a sequal coming, but until then I'll post a fic called Ice Kiss.  
  
Yami: Gee... a Malik/you fic?  
  
Me: Nooooo......... a Ryou fic!  
  
Yami: Ra, help me...  
  
Me: *Screams some mumbo-jumbo in Egyptian*  
  
Yami: You said, 'Long live the guys under-arm hair.'  
  
Me: *Sweatdrops* Damn you, pharaoh!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi yelled to the sky, in hope of a reply (hey that rhymes!)  
  
I need not tell you, the voice replied. You don't need to know  
  
"Why?" Malik snapped.  
  
Because you are not worthy! a bolt of lightning crashed to the ground.  
  
Yami came out of the puzzle to see for himself.  
  
An outline of a woman came before him and everyone else. She was dressed like a Dark Magician girl.  
  
You do not run, I guess I'll tell, she hissed as she took off her helmet, revealing her blue hair.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi starred at his dark half in hope of an answer.  
  
I am Jenna! she boomed. Jenna the Mystic! The real Mage of Darkness! The Queen of Games!  
  
"Where have we heard that before?" Malik whispered into his sister's ear.  
  
Silence boy! Jenna yeeled, Or I'll keep you as a girl forever!  
  
"Hey!"Malik yelled, "You're the chick I ticked off!"  
  
Yes, Malik, Jenna said.That's me.   
  
"So," Yami looked at her, "Jenna-the-Mystic, you were the one who turned Yugi and everyone reverse gender?"  
  
Yes, Yami, Jenna said, That is so.  
  
"How do you... know... my name?" Yami asked.  
  
I have my ways, Jenna grinned, For you see, someone I know knows you from a way back.  
  
"Who?" Yami asked.  
  
MY yami, she laughed.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! R&R 


	8. Chapter 8 Weapons and Missunderstanding

Me: Oooo... I left you guys in a tizzy. As my loyal friends know, Jenna just said SHE has a yami, but as every true YGO otaku knows, there are only 7, especially Yami...  
  
Malik: Quit the theatrics!  
  
Me: Oh, come on, Malik! It's fun!  
  
Yami: Shut up and start.  
  
Me: *grins boradly* Gladly. Oh, it has 'Complicated' by Avril Lavine, So remember, I don't own it...  
  
Malik: This is getting into drama...  
  
Me: More romance...  
  
Yami: START!   
  
*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/**/*/*/*/*/  
  
"YOUR yami?" Yami snapped, "That is not possible! I am responcible for the creation of the Items. There are only 7 and the people who have them can have yamis!"  
  
Yami, you are so foolish, Jenna sighed, You only believe what is before you. Did you ever think someone else would create a Millennium Item?"  
  
"Who would?" Yugi asked timidly.  
  
Think hard, all of you, Jenna ordered, Yami, who were the people you told about the Millennium Items before you were sealed?  
  
"Well...." Yami thought really hard, "..... Let's see.... I told close servants.... certain friends that I could.... RA!"  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, "What is it? Who is it?"  
  
"Am I invisable?" Malik asked.  
  
Isis ribbed him.  
  
"The other person I told was..." Yami's voice became hushed, ".... was my.... wife...."  
  
"You were married?!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Every pharaoh needs a wife," Yami said. "She was the last one I told..."  
  
Exactally! Jenna exclaimed, Heartbroken, your wife, Maya, ecided to create her own Millennium Item to seal HERself in. The Millennium Sheild.  
  
Jenna got out a sheild (It looks like the card). When one has the Millennim Rod with this it becomes the ultimate aufense, and defense. The Rod becomes a sword as strong as the hardest metal.   
  
"I can't believe it!" Malik gasped.  
  
"Me neither!" Tea gasped, "Yami had a wife!"  
  
"Not that!" Malik fumed, "My Rod is a sword with that baby! Give it to me!"   
  
No! Jenna yelled.  
  
"Argh!" Malik charged at her. The two brawled. Jenna glowed. She became two people, except the second had black hair and VERY tan skin.  
  
"Maya..." Yami whispered.  
  
"That's her," Yugi whispered. "That's Maya, isn't it, Yami? Isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, Yugi..."Yami held the child close. "You have no idea..."  
  
"Yami!" the woman cried, "Yami, is that you?"  
  
"Maya!" Yami outcryed. He ran to her (Oh crap, it's becoming fluff *throws stuffing from seat*).  
  
The two held eachother. Yugi stood there, mezmorized. "Yami..."  
  
*~*  
  
Why did you have to make things so complicated?   
  
I see the way you  
  
Act like somebody else get's me frustrated....  
  
*~*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Flufffffff........  
  
Everyone: *Sweatdrops* 


	9. Chapter 9 Sacrifice

Me: Argh! Stupid Pokemon! I have to wait for Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Malik: Kill Pikachu!  
  
Me: Yeah! *gets shotgun*  
  
Malik: Wee! *get's Rod*  
  
Me: Mwahahahaha!  
  
Yugi: *eyes glow* KILL PIKACHU!!!  
  
Me: Ohh... chappie 9..... enjoy!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Yami and Maya starred at eachother.   
  
"Maya..."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Okay people..." Malik said, his voice cracking, "Please, stop..."  
  
Tea laughed, but she was crying alittle too, "You're crying."  
  
"I am not!" Malik yelped, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi, who was starring at him and Maya. "Maya, I'm sorry, but... we can't do this."  
  
"Why?" Maya asked.  
  
"My heart is with Yugi," Yami hissed (Yaoi...).  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't love you again. I have Yugi now and I can't do this leaving Yugi in the dust."  
  
Heartbreaking... Jenna said to herself. The king will sink down to Yugi and not love his wife... this is something I just don't understand...  
  
She looked at everyone.  
  
He'll do anything to keep the boy happy... she thought, Even if it means making HIMSELF miserable...  
  
Tea turned to Jenna. "Jenna?"  
  
Oh what? Jenna said outloud.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Nothing....  
  
"You're thinking......."  
  
Maya looked at Yugi then to Yami. "You, you are so close to him you are willing to give up me for him."  
  
She clasped Yami's hand, then let go. "If this is what you want, I am fine with that."  
  
"What?" Yami looked at her.  
  
"Go stay with Yugi," she ordered.  
  
Jenna's eyes went wide.  
  
Tea... she hissed to the 'boy'.  
  
"Yeah?" Tea looked up.  
  
Would you like to turn back?  
  
Tea's eyes went wide. "You mean it?! I mean, Yes! Of course!"  
  
Jenna's eyes glowed blue and...................................  
  
*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
*Pikachu guts all over the floor*  
  
Me: Okay, we had fun. Next chapter is the last, I swear!  
  
Everyone: Okay..... 


	10. Chapter 10 De Finne

Me: mWell, here we are; chapter 10 of That Old Switcharoo. Hard to believe we even got this far. Thanks all the people that reviewed! Okay!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
........ The light blinded them all.  
  
"AAAIII!" most of them screamed.  
  
"Maya?" Yami searched for his love, but she and Jenna were gone...  
  
... but there was a little note.  
  
My Dearest Yami,  
  
I'm sorry but I must leave you. We shall meet again.  
  
Look after your aibou.  
  
Maya  
  
  
"Maya..."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi yelled, but something sounded different about him. Yami turned around and smiled. "Yugi! You're normal!" He grabbed his aibou close.  
  
Malik and Isis stood next to eachother, both of which normal.  
  
"Ah... a happy ending..." Malik smiled.  
  
"No," Isis shook her head. "It isn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't you see? Jenna's going to return. Yami now knows that somewhere, his love is around. Obviously with Jenna."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I kind of regret being a girl, now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was fun being a boy! So carefree! So..."  
  
"Don't get started, Isis..."  
  
"Aww..."  
  
She hugged Malik.  
  
"Okay, why did you do that?"   
  
"I don't know. I think it's because of this whole thing I learned to respect you and love you more. You're my brother."  
  
"Eh, well..."  
  
"You're my only brother."  
  
"Please, Isis, don't get sappy on me!"  
  
Isis pushed him. He lost balance and he fell.  
  
Yami and Yugi were relly happy that everyone was normal, so was Tea, but she stayed in the shadows. "So... Yami did have love..." she whispered. "Oh..."  
  
SHE wanted to be Yami's love, but she relized that it wasn't ment to be. She growled. "You'll pay for this, Yami," she hissed, "PAY!"  
  
Isis sensed Tea's anger, but she said nothing. "Everyone has to learn things on their own. I can't give it away."  
  
  
  
  
Ze End  
  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Wall, that's it. Oh, herte's a little treat! I have some pics I drew from that Old Switcharoo, so if you wanna see them I'm posting them on http://queen_of_games_56.tripod.com after the holidays! Stay tuned for the seqeal! I think it's titled When the Black Rose Blossems, or something strange like that. Happy holidays and stay tuned to my site!!!  
  
Everyone: SEE YA! 


End file.
